Friendship Can't be defined
by Duo's girl Srija
Summary: Happy Friendship Day Friends...a small treat to you all on this very special day...a OS on Abhijeet & Daya...an early era...plz read & don't forget to review...thank you!...


**A/N:Happy Friendship Day My readers…may God bless you all….stay happy &amp; make your friends happy…..**

**On this very special day,a small treat to you all on duo….nope!not on duo…but on Sn Insp Abhijeet &amp; Sub Insp Daya…..**

**Really it's a very small attempt &amp; without any logic…..**

**It's a start of a new friendship….expressing of one's feeling to another…**

**Here we go….plz enjoy…..**

The day was an ordinary one for him…the traffic jam,the hectic routine of daily life….the hot sunny day…..all over nothing special….

He rubbed his eyes irritatingly while getting up from bed…..the alarm clock was buzzing continually…..he stopped it angrily….

Person:uff!phir raat khatam ho gaya!ek aur hectic day….

He was getting ready slowly…..but suddenly his eyes stuck on something strange &amp; he fell down from the sky….that file!

Person(pat his head hardly):Shit!Abhijeet sir ne ye file complt krne ko kaha tha…ek to Sunday ko taq nehi choda sir ne….main bhul kaise gaya yrr!(seeing the clock)oh God!9 bajne ko aye h….abhi agar 10 min mein buro nehi poucha….to muse aaj mera naam bhula denge sir!hey bhagwan….(praying to God)….bacha lena muse plz….

He hurriedly left the house….&amp; started his car…..the increasing speed in each secs were showing his worry &amp; tension….then he got stucked by traffic jam!

He hot hardly on the driving wheel…."ohhhhh!ye traffic jam!ise bhi abhi hona tha….aj to main gaya…..puri tarah se gaya…."

But luckily the jam got clear easily….n he heaved a sigh of relief…he started his car again…but all on a sudden his eyes focused on a big sign-board….n it was written,"special offers on FRIENDSHIP DAY!"

Daya's eyes filled with tears….remembering those golden days he spent with his best buddy Alok…

Daya stopped his car in front of a shop…..n went inside…..he bought a small card &amp; write something in it….n sat on his car…..in this whole process his ph was ringing continually…but he didn't bother to pick it up…

He started his car..but this time the direction was not towards buro…it was somewhere else…..

Daya:aaj kitne arso ho gaye Alok…hum ek dusre k sath nehi h…..tum mera sath yun hi chodke chale gaye yaar…..kaise?ek baar bhi tujhe mera khayal nehi aaya dost!

He stopped his car in front of a graveyard….n started walking slowly…..tears made his visions blurry…but still he was walking….

N sat down in front of a grave…..touched it with trembling hand…..n felt a pleasure &amp; sooth in his heart…..the sooth he always got whenever he touched his buddy….whenever they are in a hug…..

Tears were flowing from his eyes in speed….

Daya:dost…..aj bhi teri arzoo mere sath h…..aur humesha rehga…aj bhi jab bhi main yaha aata hu aur tere pass baithta hu naa…ek ajeeb si sukoon milti h…..pata h…(broken wordS)…ye..ye jagah naa mera bht apna h…..meri zindegi mein koi nehi h yaar….mummy papa ka to chehra bhi yaad nehi h muse!aur jab tum mile to kuch hi palon ki liye….phir se tanha karke chale gaye muse…

Tujhe pata h Alok,mere ek boss h….Abhijeet sir…..jinme muse tera hi chahra nazar aata h..aisa lagta h ki tum hi mere samne khara ho…..jab wo dant te h naa aisa mehsoos hota h ki ye to tera hi pyaar h jo ki muse Abhijeet sir se mil rahe h….

(removed tears)chal yrr..kafi der ho gaya…..ab chalta hu…..

He got up &amp; sat on the car..reached buro…

In buro…..

The rough &amp; tough cop of CID was roaming here n there with angry expressions on face….."samazta kya h ye daya khudko…..uske liye CID ka koi rules nehi h…acha kaam karne ka matlab ye thori na h tum sabse bach jao!..(to freddy)…tum meri taraf kya dekh rahe ho!ph lagate raho uska…pata nehi kya kar raha h!kahan h…..(concerned tone)"

Freddy(in fear):sir main pichle adhe ghante se unhe ph laga raha hu….wo nehi utha rahe h sir….

Abhi:laparwa!pata nehi phir se kya khichdi pakaya h…aj ane do usko!main use sikhata hu ki duty kya hota h…..

At that time his eyes stuck on the door…..where he saw daya standing with down head…

Abhi(smilingly):ayiye…ayiye Daya sir…..akhir apne hume darshan de hi diye…humare intaazar ki fal mil hi gayi hume…ayiye ayiye….ap bahar kyun khare h….

Daya(with down head):sorry sir…..

Abhi(shout &amp; hit on table):shut up Daya!(pointing fingers to him)juz shut uppppp!

Daya(tears came in his eyes):im so..sorry sir….

Abhi(shout):ur sorry my foot!kar kya rahe the tum haan?(showing watch)10 baj rahe h Daya…..9 baje reporting time h…..pura ek ghanta late ho tum!kyun?kahan gaye the haan?aisa kaunsa zaruri kaam aagaya tha ki tum ek ghanta late ho aye ho?

Daya:sorry to kaha naa sir!aur tha muse kuch zaruri kaam…nehi bata sakta apko…..

Abhi:dekho Daya!muse gussa mat dilao alright!tum itna late buro aye ho aur agar main tumse ye sawal puchunga ki why u r late to tum keh rahe ho ki nehi bata sakta!(strictly)daya,ek baar apni dhyan mein rakh dena…ye CID ki duty h..koi aam job nehi h…ki jab chaho ayo aur ake kuch bhi excuse bana do…..next time aisa hua to I will see you Sub Insp Daya!

Daya:main apko kabhi sikkhayat ka mauka nehi dunga sir!im really very sorry….sir…aj ka din mere liye bht khass h sir…..plz sir…mahf kar dijye muse…

Abhi sensed something wrong with daya…..so he left the topic….

Daya:sir isse pehle ap muzse puche file k bare mein..main hi bata deta hu ki maine file complt karne ki kosis ki thi…par kal time hi nehi mila…..thora sa reh gaya h..main 10 mins mein file apke table pe poucha deta hu….

Abhi juz nodded….he was confused…as it was not the previous Daya….a Daya with ever happy smile &amp; glow…..

The glow was missing somewhere…

At the lunch time…..freddy went towards daya's desk….

Freddy:sir…apke liye naa meri biwi ne halwa bheji h..special wala…

Daya(without any interest):nehi Fredy aj man nhi h khane ko….tumlog khalo….

Asha:are aise kaise daya?chalo,ayo sab milke maze se khate h….aj ka itna special din h…Friendship Day…

Tears came in his eyes listening this,,,but he turned his face to the other side to hide it….but one pair of eyes were staring at him in disbelief…

Abhi(think):ye Daya k ankho mein ansoo kyu?use koi takleef h kya!friendship day ka naam sunke hi iska ye haal kyun ho gaya!nehi..yahan koi masla to zarur h…par muse kya!(after some mins)..nehi aisa main soch bhi kaise sakta hu….Daya ne har mushkil ghari mein mera hath pakad ke khara raha…kabhi tanhayi mehsoos nehi hone diya isne muse…..aur aj jab ise meri zarurat h main piche kaise hat sakta hu!

All went with a sigh…n daya didn't went with them…he made himself engrossed in the computer screen..Abhi went towards him with slow foots..

Abhi(softly):daya….

Daya looked at him sadly….."yes sir!kuch kaam tha?file mein koi mistake h kya?"

Abhi(smile):nehi daya…file to bilkul thik h….par tumhe kya hua h?

Daya was so so surprised at it bcs Abhi is a person who always hates to talk to anyone friendly….he hates the common touch…..n today the softness,concern in his voice made Daya dumbstuck..

Abhi:kya hua daya?

Daya:ku…kuch bhi to nehi hua sir…muse kya hona h!

Abhi:phir aaj friendship day ka bare mein sunke tumhare ankh kyu bhar agye daya?

Daya's eyes were filled with tears again…..but it was of happiness…as in Abhijeet he found his Alok again…

Abhi(pressed Daya's arm):Daya maine kuch gaalat to nhi keh diya naa!tumhare ankhon mein ansoo kyu aagaye?

Daya:nehi sir….apne kuch gaalt nehi kaha h…..apko pata h sir aj k din hi,friendship day k din hi maine apna ekk lauta rishta khoya tha….

Abhi:matlab?

Daya:matlab sir…aj k din hi ek accident mein mera sabse acha dost Alok muzse dur ho gaya tha…ye din meri zindegi ka sabse dukh bhari din h sir…..log jis din apne doston k sath khushiya manate h main usi din apne dost k lash k sath baitha tha sir!

Tears rolled from Abhi's eyes too &amp; without saying anything more he hugged Daya silently…Daya was stunned….but he too placed his head in Abhi's chest…

Abhi(ruffled Daya's hairs):Daya dekho,dard to sabke zindegi mein ate h…n its really hard to move on….its really hard to live in this situation….par phir bhi jeena to padega hi naa….apnon k liye hi jiyo…..aur agar tum khush rahoge naa to tumhare dost bhi sukoon mein rehga….

Daya apart from hug…."isse pehle muse itna shanti kabhi nhi mila sir iss din mein…jitna aj mil raha h…thank u sir…muse sambhalne aur samjane k liye…"

Abhi(smile slightly):anything for you….ayo….lunch kar lo…

Daya(clutched his hand):sir…..(giving him the card)Happy Friendship Day!

Abhi took it with surprise…..daya went to the canteen with smile on face….Abhi opened it &amp; looked…

**Friendship isnt about**

**Whom you know the longest**

**Its about who came,&amp; never left you alone,,,**

**Happt Frienship Day Abhijeet sir!**

**A/N:Happy Friendship Day to you all again….**

**Plz read &amp; must review….also read the last chapter of "MISS YOU MY DEAR"….tc…Chini!**


End file.
